


Shattered Glass

by detectivecaz



Series: I Did Get One Thing Right [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: F/M, Romance, SPECTRE Fix-It, Spectre AU, the dead are alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recovering after the events of Skyfall, Bond debates whether to open the box containing his personal effects afraid of what he will find. But with the various attacks occurring around the world and his job on the line, Bond soon realises that the answers lie in his past. With time running out, It's now a race against time to find the person responsible before they manage to take the life of someone he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Message From The Past

**Author's Note:**

> SPECTRE AU that takes place during the scene in Bond's apartment.

* * *

James entered his apartment, looking around at the bare walls and lack of furniture. The living room was cluttered with various boxes that he had yet to unpack; along with three paintings that were leaning against the wall next to the window and three stacks of books that were piled in front of them.

It had only been four weeks since he moved to his current address, and yet anyone seeing the state of the place would think he had just recently moved in. Throwing his keys on the kitchen worktop, he grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured himself a double whiskey.

He knew Mallory would have something to say about his little escapade in Mexico City, but he didn't care. He had his orders, even if they weren't from Mallory. He had taken care of Marco Sciarra and prevented a stadium from being blown up killing thousands of people. Yet, the only point Mallory had to bring up was the amount of damages he had caused in his wake.

Taking the glass, he walked over to his leather chair and sat down, slumping into it. Then there was Max Denbigh, or 'C' as he had nicknamed him. There was something about the man that caused Bond to question his motives of the new surveillance programme he had invented. Or it could be his resentment that he was trying to scrap the double-0 division.

Whatever it was, he didn't like the man and from what he had heard from Tanner, it seemed Mallory wasn't keen on the man either.

Swirling the amber liquid in his glass, he stared at the china bulldog on his coffee table. He despised the figurine, but it was now of sentimental value. The events that occurred in Mexico were because of the last orders of the one woman who had meant everything to him. Mallory didn't need to know the full details as to why he was there. It would only lead to more questions that he would rather not answer.

He raised the glass in a small salute to the bulldog, before drinking the full contents of the glass in one swallow. He was about to stand up to get another when there was a knock on his door.

Looking at his watch, he noticed it had just gone 21:00 hours. Giving a smile, he stood up and placed the empty glass on the coffee table, and made his way to answer the door.

Turning the handle, he gave a charming smile at seeing Moneypenny, dressed in a black dress and blue coat, and in her hands was the box she had tried to give him earlier.

"I always seem to forget how punctual you can be," he walked away waiting for her to enter and close the door.

"So what is it you have for me?" James turned to face her as she held out the black box to him.

"Personal effects from Skyfall."

"Great, I'll look through it later," he placed the box on the table. "Drink?"

"No, thank you," Eve politely declined as she looked around the living room. "Just moved in?"

He gave a grin in response as he retook his seat in the brown leather chair. "You could say that?"

She stared at James, debating whether or not to ask him what had been on her mind since she saw the news reports. She was worried about him; he hadn't been the same since the events that happened at Skyfall.

Throwing caution to the wind, she asked him the simple question.

"What's going on, James? There's not one person at MI6 who isn't talking about it."

"Talking about what… exactly?"

She walked closer to him, "That what you did in Mexico was one step too far. That you're finished."

"What do you think?"

"I think you're just getting started. So, I'll ask you again, and I want the truth, this time, James. What were you doing in Mexico City?"

"I felt like a holiday. Why? What do you think I was doing?"

She didn't believe a word of it.

"I think, you've got a secret. Something you won't tell anyone because you don't trust anyone." Moneypenny looked down at him, seeing his grin vanish.

Giving a deep sigh, he reached out for the silver remote and pointed it to the TV, turning it on.

"Christ," Moneypenny muttered as she saw the old M on the screen before her voice filled the apartment.

_"If anything happens to me 007, I need you to do something. Find a man called Marco Sciarra. Kill him. And don't miss the funeral."_

Moneypenny was lost for words as she continued to stare at the screen, "She was prepared for everything, wasn't she?"

She tore her eyes away from the television and turned her attention back to James.

"Where did you get this?"

"I found it in my mailbox, shortly after her death," he muttered softly trying to keep his emotions at bay.

His eyes found the bulldog figurine causing him to give a fond smile. "She wasn't going to let death get in the way of her job."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I need your help," he looked up at her. "In Mexico, I heard Sciarra mention someone called 'the Pale King' I need you to look into it for me."

"And what are you going to do?" Eve inquired.

"My job, but for me to do that, I need you to keep this to yourself. No one can know."

"You want me to be your mole? You do realise if Mallory catches me going behind his back I could lose my job?"

"Then let's hope he doesn't find out," James stated knowingly. "If I didn't think you could do it, Moneypenny I wouldn't have asked you."

"What makes you think you can trust me?"

"Instinct."

"All right, but I can't promise anything," Eve warned him as she turned to leave. "I can see myself out."

Bond watched her leave, the door slamming behind her. Standing up, he walked over to the window and looked down to the street below. He didn't have long to wait before he saw Moneypenny cross the road and walk down the street before disappearing from view.

"She's right. You are putting her career on the line, James."

He gave a smile, at hearing the one voice he would never tire of hearing.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough. I still can't believe you kept a copy of that video."

"I kept it in case I needed someone else to see it."

"Are you sure you can trust her, James?" She inquired, unsure of this new plan.

The video was meant for his eyes only should she not survive Silva's attacks. Yet, here he was sharing it with Mallory's secretary of all people.

"I'm sure," he declared with confidence as he turned around to see Olivia standing in the middle of the room still half asleep, and dressed in her silver silk bed robe.

"Very well, I'll trust your judgement on the matter. Now tell me; how did your meeting with Mallory go?" She questioned as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"The usual. He wanted to know what I was doing in Mexico City."

"And what did you tell him?"

"That I was taking an overdue holiday, and it was just a coincidence that I was there."

Olivia gave him an unamused look. "I saw the headlines on the news, James. When I told you to kill Sciarra, I didn't mean demolish most of Mexico City while doing it. I bet Mallory, took that news well."

"If you mean well as in the fact he has grounded me, then I think it went great," he told her sarcastically. "He also got a lovely visit from our friend 'C' today."

"What is that cocky little shit up to now?"

"He is going ahead with this new surveillance programme. He told me, and I quote 'It's time we bring Intelligence services from the dark ages and into the light.' Apparently he feels that the Double-0 section is now outdated."

"Outdated! So not only has he sealed the deal to demolish MI6! He wants to scrap the Double-0 programme! I guess my speech at the inquiry all those months ago fell on deaf ears!"

"Or it worked a little too well."

Olivia shot him an unimpressed look, "Anything else I should know?"

"I have to meet with Q tomorrow for an examination. Mallory's orders."

"Yes, and we know how well those go?" Olivia stated. "How many times did I have you tracked, only for you to disappear off the bloody radar?"

"Okay, the first time wasn't my fault, the second time you were losing your trust in my ability to do my job, so much, that that there was a capture and kill order out on me by the bloody CIA. Of course, I was going to go off the radar. And the third…"

"The third time I thought you were dead."

Olivia tried to hold back the memory of the events that lead up to his apparent death in Turkey. It was only when he reappeared in her home three months later, unshaven and In desperate need of a shower that her heart had started to mend after his apparent death.

She wanted to remain angry with him for having put her through three months of hell, but the relief of seeing him alive overruled every other emotion she felt. He gave her the strength to go on with the job despite everything that happened with Silva. She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear James sit down next to her.

He had told her countless times that she was just doing her job, but she still blamed herself even after all these months. At the time, he had been angry that she had given Moneypenny the order to take the shot when he could have handled the situation without Olivia's interference. It was when he saw the news report detailing the terrorist attack on MI6 that all the anger and resentment he had felt towards her vanished and was replaced with fear and self-loathing that he hadn't been there to protect her.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he gently pulled her close to his chest causing her head to rest against his shoulder.

"I never blamed you, Olivia. You were just doing your job," he whispered.

"A job that caused the death of countless agents who were following my orders."

"Yes, and you followed my orders to go to Skyfall without backup, and it nearly cost you, your life."

She knew too well that she had nearly died. She could still feel a phantom pain in her hip where the shrapnel had pierced through her skin. As she lay in James' arms, she didn't think she had the strength to go on. She would have given up then and there if it weren't for James' plea for her not to leave him.

The darkness was beckoning her home, as she faintly heard, James tell her he loved her. She thought she had imagined it. But as she woke up in a private hospital room in Scotland, she noticed James asleep in the chair next to her bed as he held her hand in his.

Her feelings for James had always been there, but she had suppressed them for the sake of the job. But, now she could finally give into what her heart had wanted for the past four years. A life with James, without her job, interfering, and it seemed she had finally got her wish.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Us, and how I have a second chance at life, all thanks to you," she leaned out of his embrace and looked up at him. "You gave me something worth living for, James. My only fear is that you will regret our relationship a few years down the line."

"I meant every word I said to you that day, Olivia. I wasn't going to let you go then, and I'm certainly not going to let you go now. I love you too damn much to let that happen."

"Is that why you faked my death? So you could have me all to yourself?" She raised an eyebrow waiting for his answer.

"Partly, but it's too dangerous to let anyone know you are alive, Olivia. Whoever, Silva and Sciarra were working for, they are still out there. It's better for them to think that you are dead, that way I know you are safe," he reached up and cupped her face with his hand, caressing her soft skin.

"They will find out sooner or later, James. It's only a matter of time," Olivia told him quietly as he leaned in closer, his face a few inches from hers.

"Not if I find them first," he punctuated his statement with a soft kiss on her lips, as his other arm slipped around her body pulling her in close.

Reaching up, she slipped one arm around his neck and eagerly returned his kiss. He had only been gone three days and yet she had missed this.

The feel of his arms around her gave her a sense of security and love. While she didn't need to be protected, she had to admit it felt nice having someone wanting to protect her for a change.

When she felt him pull his head back, she gazed into his cerulean eyes, seeing the need and lust but also love reflected back at her.

"Don't ever doubt my feelings for you, Olivia. I want you to remember that."

"I'll remember," she softly promised him.

He gave her a loving smile and placed another kiss to her lips, before turning to the box on the table.

"You should open it, James." Olivia encouraged.

"Part of me doesn't want to. Whatever it is, it can stay in the past."

Olivia leaned forwards and grabbed the box from the table and held it out to him. "Trust me, James. The past doesn't stay buried for long, no matter how much we want it to. I thought my actions with, Silva taught you that."

Taking the box from her, he sat it on his lap and ripped off the tape. Upon opening the box, he noticed the contents were charred and burnt caused by the fire.

Taking the top document he opened it, noticing it was his adoption certificate. Frowning slightly, he turned his attention to the charred envelope.

"Hold this for me," he held out the adoption certificate for Olivia to take allowing him to open the envelope.

Once opened, he pulled out the folded photograph within, and slowly opened it. His face paled at the familiar picture of himself standing next to the man that he had considered a second father after his own had been killed in the skiing accident.

James noticed the fire had destroyed the top right hand of the photo erasing the face of the other boy with them, but he knew who he was without identifying the face.

He had died, just like the man in between the both of them. Even when he was younger, it seemed that death clung to him like a disease. Everyone who got close to him would leave in the end.

He felt Olivia's soft touch on his arm, her presence giving him some comfort that she was still here with him.

"What are you thinking, James?"

"It's nothing. Just old memories," he put the photograph back in the box.

"Tell me," she replied softly.

He took the adoption certificate from her hands and placed it on top of the photo and closed the lid.

"There is nothing to tell, Olivia. I'm surprised there was anything remotely salvageable from Skyfall."

"Perhaps, it's someone sending you a message," she suggested, watching as he placed the box back on the coffee table.

"If it is, it wasn't the only one," he reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out the silver ring, engraved with an octopus insignia he had taken from Sciarra.

"Where did you get this?" Olivia asked taking the ring from him to inspect it.

"Our little friend in Mexico City," James stated, watching as her fingers traced over the octopus lost in thought.

"Have you seen it before?"

"No." she hands it back to him. "but I have a feeling we will no doubt be finding out who it belongs to soon enough."

"What makes you say that?" James asked curiously.

"Before, Silva's attack on my life, I was looking into a series of attacks that were happening around the world. One in Hamburg, and one in Tangier. The same face kept appearing in the areas that were hit… "

"Marco Sciarra," he concluded.

"Yes." Olivia gave a nod. "I was tracking his movements for some time; and then I had to stop due to the hard drive incident with, Patrice."

"Do you think the stolen hard drive was a diversion?"

"I don't know, James," she stated lost in thought. "Silva's attack happened soon after it. There's a possibility the events surrounding Patrice and Silva are linked to Sciarra."

"What makes you so sure?"

"These messages, James. They were intended for you. Not me. You obtained the ring and then you receive personal effects from Skyfall. You said yourself you were surprised anything survived. What makes you so sure these are the original?'

"You think they're forgeries?"

"I'm not ruling out the possibility, and you shouldn't either. Anyone with access to personal records can obtain the information and make a copy."

"That doesn't explain the photo, Olivia."

She didn't have an answer for him. She knew photos could be copied, but the person would need the original for them do it.

"Who was the other person in the picture?"

"It doesn't matter. They're both dead."

"Then I'm afraid I don't have the answers for you, James. I can't help but feel these are linked to you. Whatever this organisation is that all three men worked for, they somehow knew I would send you to finish what I had started. Who had the box, before Moneypenny acquired it?"

"Forensics. Could it be someone we have overlooked in the government?"

"I don't know," she looked to the black box. "But whoever it is wanted to make sure that these two items survived the blast."

"For what reason?" James looked towards her.

"That, you will need to work out on your own. Just promise me that you will tread carefully in Rome. That's all I ask."

He reached out a hand and gently turned her head, so she was looking at him. "I promise," he told her softly.

It was all she needed to hear as James leaned in and placed a tender kiss to her lips sealing their deal.

Olivia had no idea what awaited James, in Rome, but she couldn't shake the feeling that a storm was coming, and James would be the center of it. She just prayed that whatever was waiting for him, he would make it out alive.


	2. The Morning After

* * *

Early the next morning, James lay awake in bed, thinking of his conversation he had with Olivia the night before, wondering if she could be correct in her assumption that it was a message intended for him. He just didn’t know who the culprit could be or why they were trying to send him a message.  
  
None of it made much sense.  
  
He did find it suspicious that he received his personal effects from Skyfall after he had taken care of Sciarra on Olivia’s orders. It warmed his heart, to know that she had put her trust in him, to take care of what she had started. The amount of trust and faith she had in him, always left him speechless. He was grateful for everything she had done for him, even if his actions spoke otherwise.  
  
Feeling, Olivia stir, he lay still as she turned over to her other side so she was now facing him. Her eyes were still closed, as she snuggled in closer to his side with her head now resting on his chest as she gave a contented sigh, as she continued to sleep.  
  
He wrapped his arms tighter around her and gave a small smile at seeing how peaceful she looked. She fitted perfectly against him as if she was always meant to be there. He guessed in a way she had been. It was moments like these, that he missed the most when he was away on missions.  
  
The feel of her surrounding him always made him feel calm and gave him comfort. But the feeling was replaced with loneliness and loss when he was away for long periods of time.  It was one of the reasons why he was dreading going to Rome. He didn’t know how long it would take before he found the information he needed about this mystery organisation. He would go to Sciarra’s funeral as Olivia ordered, and hopefully it would provide some answers about the ring he had acquired as well as the identity of the Pale King.  
  
They had so many questions with very few answers that were starting to make James aggravated that their progress was going slower than he had anticipated.  
  
“If you think any louder, you will wake up the whole street.” Olivia, mumbled into his chest before her eyes opened and she looked up at him.  
  
“Sorry, go back to sleep. It’s still early,” he tried to reason with her hoping she would do what he asked.  
  
She ignored his concern, knowing there was something bothering him.  
  
“What’s on your mind, James? And don’t lie to me.”  
  
“Nothing is wrong, Olivia. I’m just thinking about everything you said last night.”  
  
“There is a possibility I could be right, James. But there is also the possibility that I’m not. The personal items Moneypenny gave you may just be that with no strings attached.”  She tried to sound convincing, but from the look on his face, she could see that he didn’t believe a word of it.  
  
“I seriously doubt that Olivia, and so do you. You wouldn’t have mentioned it last night if you didn’t think there was something suspicious about it.”  
  
“What if I am wrong, James. What then?”  
  
“Better to be safe than sorry. Where this organisation is concerned, we can’t afford to take any chances.”  
  
She gave him a smile at his reply and tried to stop the laugh that wanted to break free.  
  
“What’s so amusing?”  
  
“You do realise that you sounded like me just there, don’t you? Except more masculine.”  
  
He gave his own smirk in response, “It seems that your M days are finally rubbing off on me.”  
  
“It took long enough.” She fondly told him. “Now go back to sleep, if it’s still bothering you, we can discuss it more in a few hours.” She pressed a kiss to his chest, before falling back to sleep.  
  
Staring at the ceiling, he wondered how he would have gotten through all of this without her. While she didn’t have the answers, she gave him the strength to see all of this through to the end.  
  
“James… If you don’t go to sleep in the next few minutes, I’ll drug you if I need to” She murmured into his chest.  
  
“I love you too, Olivia.” He whispered into the darkness.  
  
Giving a faint smile, he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep before he had to meet with Tanner and Q.

/*\\*/*\

The next time James woke, he was alone in bed. The side Olivia usually slept on was now cold. Sitting up, he looked around the room, for any sign of her. It was only when he heard the TV in the living room and the smell of breakfast being cooked that he felt himself relax.  
  
Looking at the clock, he noticed it had just gone after seven. He had to meet Q, at nine for his examination. It gave him a few hours at most with Olivia before he had to leave for Rome.  
  
Throwing back the covers, he walked over and grabbed his robe from the hook behind the door. Putting it on, he went into the kitchen to see Olivia, in the middle of cooking what smelt like scrambled eggs.  
  
As if sensing she was being watched, she turned towards him. “So, Sleeping Beauty finally decides to wake. I was wondering if I would have to blow my cover and call Q to tell him you wouldn’t be able to make your appointment.”  
  
“Do that and you will give the poor man a heart attack.” He smirked.  
  
She turned back to the scrambled eggs and gave the contents a stir. “Probably wouldn’t be the best idea.”  
  
He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Once this matter has been dealt with, we can let Tanner, Q Moneypenny, and probably Mallory know that you are still alive.”  
  
“Perhaps not Mallory. He might think I’ve come back to haunt him, and take my old job back.”  
  
James pressed a kiss to the side of her temple, “Now, would that really be a bad thing. I for one would love to have you back as, M.”  
  
“I know you would, but that job isn’t me anymore, James. I’ve let that life go. Sort of. Now will you get me some plates or bowls to put this in.”  
  
“Yes, Ma’am.”  
  
Releasing her from his hold, he moved over to one of the top cupboards and grabbed two white ceramic bowls and placed them on the counter.  
  
“I’ll get the tea, shall I?”    
  
“No, you can go and sit down. Last time I had you in the kitchen you nearly burnt the place down and that was only by making toast.” She dished out an even amount of scrambled egg into each of the bowls, then placed the dirty pot in the sink.  
  
“Fine, but don’t say I don’t help. I did offer.”  
  
“Out.” She ordered, pointing towards the living room.  
  
“I’m going.” He told her exasperated and did what she had ordered.  
  
Once she was sure he was gone, she gave a smirk and started to make the tea. It was another five minutes before she was satisfied that she had everything. Placing the two bowls and cups on the tray, she walked into the living room to see James, fixated on the TV.  
  
“Anything interesting?” She placed the tray on the coffee table, before taking a seat next to him.  
  
“Just more headlines on what occurred in Mexico.” He placed the control on the couch and took one of the bowls from the tray.  
  
“I should have known. Just make sure you don’t destroy half of Rome as well while you’re at it. You may as well just tell Mallory what you are doing.”  
  
“No chance of that, Olivia. He would never authorise it and it would mean telling him everything. It’s best he remains in the dark for the time being.”  
  
“All right. But if he has you tracked he will find out sooner or later.” Olivia warned taking a bite of her scrambled egg.  
  
“That’s easily avoidable. As you no doubt know.” He gave her a smirk.  
  
She ignored the jibe and instead kept her attention focused on the TV, as the reporter started to discuss MI6’s merger with MI5.  
  
“When was this decided?” She looked at James.  
  
“A few weeks ago apparently. Didn’t I tell you?”  
  
“No, you didn’t. What the hell are they playing at?”  
  
“I don’t know, but the intelligence service isn’t like it once was. It’s changing. You can thank our friend C for that.”  
  
She gave a scoff, “I might have guessed he had something to do with it.” She put her bowl on the table no longer hungry.  
  
“When does he not?”  
  
“Christ, James. Everything I worked for seems to be disappearing left, right, and center. They managed to get rid of me, wasn’t that enough?”  
  
“Olivia, look at me.” He commanded her softly.  
  
She looked towards him resigned.  
  
“You have done more for this agency than all of them put together. They may forget your years of service, but those who care about you won’t. Tanner, Q, and Moneypenny aren’t too thrilled with these turn of events. Mallory isn’t either. I think he is finally realising  just how much bullshit you had to go through on a daily basis.”  
  
“And you?” She challenged.  
  
He took her hands in his. “If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be where I am today. The same goes for many other agents in the service. You may not be there anymore, but I can assure you they haven’t forgotten everything you have done for them over the years.”  
  
“Thank you, James. I guess it’s just difficult to get used to all these new changes and knowing I can’t do anything to try and stop it.”  
  
“I can understand that, but if it’s any consolation. You will always be my M.”  
  
“Thank you.” She told him sincerely taking comfort in his words.  
  
“Anytime, now eat your breakfast before it gets cold.” He kissed her on the lips tenderly, before letting go of her hands so they could both eat their breakfast.  
  
The rest of the news was uneventful by the time they had finished and their dishes were placed back on the tray.  
  
“When do you need to leave?” Olivia asked him, standing up.  
  
“I’ve to meet, Q at nine. So, half an hour at most.”  
  
“Then you had best go and get ready, wouldn’t want to keep him waiting.” She leaned down to pick up the tray with their dirty dishes and headed in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
James watched her go, before making his way into the bedroom to get showered and dressed. He would have preferred Olivia to have joined him in the shower, but knew if it was the case, then he would likely be late. Not that it would bother him, but the quicker he got everything sorted out with Q, the quicker he could take care of what he needed to do in Rome. Preferably without the repeat of what happened in Mexico. If he wanted to ensure that he stayed off the radar, he would need to make sure that he didn’t cause any more attention to himself, which would prove more challenging giving his reputation.  
  
Turning on the shower, he took off his robe and stepped under the warm spray of water, letting it ease out some of the tension he had felt over the past few hours. He had only been in for a few minutes when he heard the shower door open. Turning around he saw Olivia enter, giving him a smile.  
  
“Permission to join you, 007?”  
  
Hearing her say his number caused a shot of arousal to go through him, “Permission granted, Ma’am.”    
  
Gently grabbing her waist he pulled her closer towards him as he leaned down and captured her lips in a long warm kiss that left her short of breath. His hands roamed her body, and she returned his kisses, eagerly wanting more.  
  
“If we keep this up, I’m going to be late.” He whispered against her mouth, before his lips traced the line from her neck to her jaw with small, hot kisses, sending exquisite shivers through her.  
  
She could feel her heart pounding, as she tried to stifle the moan that wanted to break free from her lips as she reached up and placed her hand on the back of his neck holding him in place.  
  
“Then we had best make this quick, James.” She told him breathlessly, feeling him softly turn them so her back was pressed against the shower wall. She let her eyes close, as she felt James’ hand trail down her body, softly teasing her skin, causing her to shiver with anticipation  
  
“With pleasure.”  
  
She didn’t know what the fascination was over shower sex, but she guessed it was now time she finally found out.

/*\\*/*\

 **Centre for National Security - London**  
  
Max Denbigh, sat in his office and accessed the Nine Eyes programme on his laptop. The programme itself was remarkable, and would be the future for intelligence agencies. No more would they have to rely on agents to infiltrate terrorist organisations to gather information. Nine Eyes was everything an agent could be and more. It could see and hear everything, nothing would get past it. It would strengthen national security around the world.  
  
However, it would only be possible if he could obtain a co-agreement between nine countries. The only country who didn’t seem to be on board was South Africa. He was so close to putting the programme online, yet he was held back by one vote.  
  
The programme itself had taken years to build, and it was all thanks to one person that it was possible. It was just a shame he had been killed before he could see his work make history. They had 007 to thank for that setback. The sooner he closed down the double-0 division the quicker they could get rid of Bond. He was too high a risk to be kept around. The only reason he still had his license was because of his old boss. Now she was dead and gone, there would be no one to protect him. He was alone. He doubted Mallory would stick his neck out for him, not after what occurred in Mexico City.  
  
Typing away on his keyboard, he brought up the CCTV footage in M’s office from yesterday watching the debriefing he had with 007. Turning up the audio he sat back and watched what had occurred before he had shown up for his appointment.  
  
_“You can start anyway you like!” Mallory sat down in his chair behind his desk after showing Bond, the newspapers._  
  
_“Take your time 007, but in five minutes the head of the joint security service is going to walk through that door and I've got to explain to him; how one of our agents, decided to potter off to Mexico, all on his own and cause an international incident.”_  
  
_“With all due respect, Sir… It could have been worse.” Bond told him almost bored._  
  
_“Worse? You blew up half a bloody block.”_  
  
_“Well better half a block, than a stadium full of people.”_  
  
_“You had no authority! None! As you know we are in the middle of the biggest shake-up in the history of British Intelligence. The ink is barely dry on this merger with MI5! And already they are itching for a chance to scrap the double-0 programme forever! And you have just given them one!_  
  
_“You’re right, Sir. You have got a tricky day ahead.” Bond informed him sarcastically._  
  
_Mallory stood up and looked down at 007 unimpressed with his attitude._  
  
_“This is an unofficial question…_  
  
Denbigh sat forward in his seat, intrigued as to how this would play out.  
  
_“Mexico City. What were you doing there?”_  
  
_“It was just a coincidence.” Bond replied, his face impassive. “I was taking some overdue holiday.”_  
  
_“Okay. Fine. As of this morning, you are officially grounded. I’m standing you down from all operations indefinitely._  
  
_Bond stood up and redid the button on his coat and gave Mallory a fake smile. “Very good, Sir.”_  
  
Denbigh watched as Bond started to leave, only for M to stop him.  
  
_“007,” Mallory called out._  
  
_Bond turned and looked back at him, “Sir?”_  
  
_“I don’t know what you’re playing at, but whatever it is… it has to stop. Now.”_  
  
Denbigh stopped the video and thought over everything he had just heard. Bond was hiding something. Something he didn’t want anyone to know. He just didn’t know what it was. Bond’s fiasco in Mexico wasn’t just a coincidence. He knew what he was doing or rather going after. The question was who had given him the lead about Sciarra. His old boss was dead. So how did he get the lead? It wasn’t just a coincidence, unless, she  had left him something after her death that gave him a lead to Mexico. He wouldn’t have put it past her.  
  
Denbigh had heard all about the famous, Olivia Mansfield, with her stern efficiency and practicality. Loyal to a fault for Queen and Country, she always stood by her agents, defending their actions, especially Bond’s. He had read over the mission reports, half the things he had done would have caused his license to be revoked all those years ago. She had even faked his physical and psychological examination results, so he could be cleared to go back out in the field.  
  
It made him wonder just how deep their relationship actually went that caused her to risk her own career for him, on more than one occasion. Closing down the CCTV footage he decided it didn’t matter, she was dead and Bond was now alone and unprotected. It would make getting rid of him that much easier.

/*\\*/*\

 **Bond’s Apartment - Notting Hill, London**  
  
Olivia felt James slump against her back completely spent as they tried to get their breathing under control. She wondered how people made shower sex look like the easiest thing in the world considering they had spent ten minutes trying to find the perfect position.  
  
“Well, that was… different.” Olivia said breathlessly as she felt James separate and move gently apart as he pulled her away from the shower wall and back into the warm water, as it continued to rain upon them.  
  
“Good different?”    
  
Olivia turned to look at him, with a smile, as they stared longingly into each other's eyes.  
  
“More than good, James.”  
  
“I’m sensing a ‘but’ in that statement.”  
  
“It’s just- I don’t I think I will manage another one of these shower escapades at my age.  But, with that being said, I can’t deny that your exuberance certainly makes it very rewarding.” M smiled at him with a look of utter adoration and love.  
  
He took her face in his hands and drew her to him, kissing her once again. Her arms wrapped their way around him, and he pulled her closer against him, causing their wet bodies to be once again pressed together as he kissed her ardently.  
  
They took pleasure in the moment until a loud ringing sound echoed around the bathroom causing James to let out a moan in frustration as he broke the kiss.  
  
“What the hell is that?”  
  
“The alarm, telling me you only have forty-five minutes to get ready for your meeting.”  
  
James leaned back and gave her a look of disbelief. “You set a bloody alarm?”  
  
Olivia couldn’t hold back her laugh at seeing James pout knowing that their little shower interlude had come to an end.  
  
“It isn’t funny.”  
  
“If you say so, James, but since the alarm has spoken we had best freshen up before you go anywhere.”  
  
“I”m going to kill Mallory for arranging this bloody meeting.” James muttered, unwrapping his arms from Olivia and reached for the soap and sponge.  
  
“Well, you were the one who decided to blow up half a bloody block.”  
  
“Yes, but it was your orders that sent me there.”  
  
M ignored him and took the sponge and soap from his hands and started to lather up the sponge, before replacing the soap back on the small shelf behind her.  
  
They lingered in the shower for another five minutes, taking turns washing each other, their soapy caresses were soft and loving, both determined to make the moment last as long as possible.  
  
Olivia didn’t know the next time they would get a moment like this, with just the two of them, without the job getting in the way of their personal lives.  She was determined to enjoy every moment without allowing him to revert back to anymore strenuous physical pursuits in the shower.  
  
“James, I need to get out.  I don’t need to be any more wrinkled.”  She stated when she felt James’ hands once again start to roam her body as she turned off the water.  
  
Opening the shower door, she stepped out and grabbed the white fluffy towel on the silver towel rail.  
As she quickly wrapped it around herself, James’ arms found themselves around her as he pulled her in for another hug.    
  
“You don’t need to worry about lines and wrinkles, Olivia. I love you regardless. Besides, with the amount of scars I’ve accumulated over the years, you are definitely the more attractive of the two of us.”  
  
“I seriously doubt that.” She muttered feeling herself relax in his embrace.  
  
“It’s the truth,” he declared and placed a tender kiss to her temple.  
  
 “I’ll take your word for it, James.  Now, you had best go and make a start on getting dressed.”  
  
“Yes, Ma’am.”  
  
She felt the warmth of his body leave her as she watched him head towards the bedroom. Giving a smile, she quickly dried herself and placed the used towel in the laundry hamper. Picking up her silver dressing gown, she slipped it on and tied the belt at the side of her waist.  
  
Looking back at the shower cubicle through the steam, she gave a smirk, before following after James into the bedroom.  
  
Taking a seat in front of her dresser, she watched James in the mirror as he started to get dressed into one of his navy three-piece suits. She hoped his meeting with Q wouldn’t take long, she wanted to spend a few more hours with him before he had to leave for Rome. Olivia had meant what she said when she didn’t know what waited for James. That alone gave her an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
“What are you thinking about?”  
  
She came out of her thoughts realising that James was now standing next to her.  
  
“Just wondering the next time we will get more than twenty-four hours to ourselves.”  
  
Reaching out for her hand, he gently pulled her up from her seat and into his arms.  
  
“Once I find out all I need to know and take care of the organisation Sciarra works for, I’m all yours.”

“I know James.” she whispered, looking up at him. “Just be careful and try not to cause too much damage will you.”  
  
“For you, I’ll try.”  
  
“That’s all I ask,” she reached up to straighten his tie. “Now, you had best go, otherwise, you will be late.”  
  
“I’ll be back as soon as I can.”  
  
“I know you will,” she replied with an air of sadness in her voice.  
  
James gently traced her face with his fingertips, trying to memorise every last detail.

"I'll still be here when you get back, James."

"You had better be," he whispered, leaning down and placing one last kiss to her forehead before reluctantly pulling away from their embrace.  
  
Following James to the front door, she watched him leave with a heavy heart. The sound of the door closing, caused Olivia to wrap her arms around herself wishing it was James’ arms instead.  
  
“Hurry back, James,” she whispered to the empty apartment, before making her way back into the bedroom, and started to get dressed for the day ahead.

 


	3. Smart Blood

* * *

James had just pulled into a free space at the Q-Park near Westminster when he saw Tanner approach his car dressed in a long black winter coat accompanied by a woolen scarf wrapped around his neck. Turning off the ignition, Bond got out his car and locked it behind him.  
  
“It’s nice to see you managed to make it on time for once, Bond.”  
  
“Good morning to you too, Tanner. Now why are we here, I thought Mallory wanted me to meet with Q?”  
  
“He does. But you won’t find him at Whitehall. Q doesn’t trust his work to be around MI5 personnel or Denbigh when he likes to visit now and again.”  
  
James smirked, “I take it Q isn’t a fan of the man either?”  
  
“To put it simply, no, he isn’t. He feels that Denbigh has an ulterior motive with the development of this Nine Eyes programme. I don’t think he is too thrilled that Denbigh will have eyes and ears everywhere.” Tanner replied and motioned Bond to walk with him. “It also means that Q’s work and Q himself will be monitored around the clock.”  
  
“Along with the rest of us, it seems.”  
  
Tanner gave a nod in agreement at Bond's statement, “Denbigh and the Minister felt that a change was needed in order for secret intelligence agencies to get results.”  
  
James gave a scoff, “Yes because we haven’t achieved anything over the past seventeen years. Agents losing their lives for Queen and Country to ensure that this country is safe obviously means nothing to them.”  
  
“It’s not just about results, Bond. They feel that Olivia’s leadership caused more harm than good.”  
  
James stopped in his tracks at hearing that piece of information, “You don’t seriously buy that bullshit, Tanner.”  
  
“You know I don’t Bond,” Tanner told him, as they started to attract attention from people passing by. “Look, let’s not discuss this here.”  
  
James reluctantly agreed as the two men walked along the embankment, before walking down a set of stairs that led them to the edge of the Thames where a small boat was waiting for them.  
  
“So where is Q’s new base of operations?”  
  
“You’ll find out soon enough, but to get there we’ll need to take a short boat ride.”  
  
James stepped into the boat after Tanner as the man started it up before he started to steer them towards their destination. As the boat picked up speed, James pulled his coat collar up higher to try and keep warm.  
  
“What about Olivia’s leadership, Tanner?”  
  
“They are looking into every mission and order she initiated during her time as M. They feel that her judgment on certain matters was clouded by favouritism and that her feelings had an impact on how she performed her job. Especially in regards to one agent in particular.” Tanner gave Bond a sideways glance.  
  
“The fact that she lied about your physical and psychological results during the Silva fiasco doesn’t help her case.”  
  
“She’s dead, Tanner. What more do they want?”  
  
“They want you out of the service. If they find enough evidence in M’s reports that show you are a liability they won’t hesitate to get rid of you. They are already in the process of scrapping the Double-0 programme. I hate to say this Bond, but the only reason you're still an agent in this service and the Double-0 programme wasn’t terminated years ago was mainly due to Olivia’s influence. With her now gone, there is nothing to stand in their way of getting what they want. They believe Denbigh’s new computer programme is the future for secret intelligence agencies around the world.  
  
“And what do you think?”  
  
“I think they are going to realise that they are making a huge mistake. If Olivia was still here, she would have put an end to this months ago. I doubt Denbigh’s intelligence network would see the light of day if she was still in charge.”  
  
James knew Olivia would have probably succeeded, but he couldn’t disclose the information of her survival to Tanner. Not yet. He didn’t fully trust Denbigh, if he found out about Olivia, it could cause them, even more, problems. Not to mention the committee would no doubt want to interrogate her on her past conducts.  
  
“We all miss her, Tanner.”  
  
“I know, Bond. It’s funny because I still expect to see her in the mornings when I turn up at the office or hear her voice when she gave you a bollocking for not following her orders yet again.” Tanner smiled fondly as he thought back on his memories of Olivia.  
  
“You’re not the only one Tanner.” he replied looking over at the ruins of MI6.  
  
Tanner gave a sad sigh, “Poor old girl, rigged for demolition in a week. Cheaper to knock her down than to rebuild. Still, time waits for no man and all that. Anyway, all the money is being spent on this-”  
  
Bond looked to where Tanner was staring only to see a large building made completely from glass directly across from MI6. If Olivia was here with them now, she would look upon the building with disdain.  
  
“A new Center for National Security.”  
  
“So, that’s C’s new digs?”  
  
“Met him have you?” Tanner asked sarcastically.  
  
“Yesterday, what do we know about him?”  
  
“Classic Whitehall mandarin. Wrote a dossier last year on how the Double-0 programme was obsolete. How drones could do all our dirty work abroad. He went to school with the Home Secretary.”  
  
“Of course, he did.”  
  
“This merger is just the start of it, Bond. In three days there is a security conference in Tokyo to decide the new world order. If C gets his way, he will have unlimited access to the combined intelligence streams of nine countries.”  
  
“Including us.”  
  
“Quite.” Tanner agreed as he steered the boat to his left, pulling them into an abandoned stone tunnel.  
  
“A lot has happened since you were away , Bond. Another train bombing in Hamburg and an industrial explosion in Tunisia. It’s not great timing for us. We’re rather playing into C’s hands.”  
  
“Which is exactly what he no doubt wants, Tanner.”  
  
“Exactly, but I think Mallory is just finally realising how much Olivia had to deal with during her time as M. He is finally cracking under the pressure.”  
  
“Yes, I had noticed.” Bond muttered as Tanner turned off the boat and got out.  
  
“Now this way, 007. But be careful It’s a tad slippery.” Tanner held out his hand.  
  
“I think I can manage.” Bond replied in amusement as he ignored Tanner’s hand and walked along the platform until he reached a stone corridor.  
  
Following the pathway round, they stopped in front of a metal door.  
  
“I hear Q has got something rather special planned for you,”  Tanner told him, as he opened the door waiting for Bond to enter.  
  
“I can hardly wait.”  
  
Upon entering the room, Bond looked around at the vast space that was covered in various gadgets and vehicles that were currently being worked on by Q’s assistants. Noticing the assault sniper rifle sitting on its stand in front of him, he gave a smirk and walked towards it.  
  
“Ah, 007.”  
  
“Q.” Bond replied as he picked up the gun and weighed it in his hands.  
  
“Please excuse the mess, everything is a bit up in the air, what with the changes and all. A couple of things to get through.”    
  
Bond looked through the lens as he watched Q approach.  
  
“Shall we get started?” Q questioned taking the gun from him Bond’s hands so he wouldn’t cause any damage to his prototypes.  
  
Bond watched as Q placed the rifle back on its stand.  
  
“I think that would be for the best.”  
  
“Right this way, 007.”  
  
Bond turned to look at Tanner who gave an amused smile in response before he started to follow after Q into one of the side rooms. The room itself contained three large monitors on the wall in front of him, along with one of Q’s assistants dressed in a white lab coat, and a machine that looked all too familiar.  
  
As soon as his eyes landed on it, he was transported back to eight years ago when Olivia and another assistant had used a similar machine to place a tracker chip in his arm in order to keep an eye on him during the Casino Royale mission. He could still recall the amusement in her eyes, as he tried not to flinch as he felt the machine puncture his arm.  
  
“So you can keep an eye on me?” he muttered forgetting where he now was in that moment and time.  
  
“I’m sorry 007 did you say something?” Q asked looking over at him.  
  
James blinked a few times as the gazebo disappeared and he was back in the concrete room.  
  
“No.” he quickly denied taking off his coat, scarf, and suit jacket before placing them on the back of the chair that was next to the machine.  
  
His simple statement that day was just the start of the many quips he and Olivia would give each other throughout the course of their relationship. Although he tried to make out the could manage, he silently thanked Olivia’s insistence on having him tracked, otherwise, he would have succumbed to the poison that Le Chiffre had put in his drink and he wouldn’t be here now.  
  
“I think we’re ready, 007. If you just take a seat, we will get this over with.”  
  
Rolling up his shirt sleeve, he sat down on the chair and placed his left arm on the metal stand on the table next to the chair as Q pulled over the top of the machine locking it in place. He thought Mallory would have learned that microchip trackers weren’t foolproof. He could easily cut it out should he wish to remain hidden.  
  
“Just relax.”  
  
James stared at the screen in front of him as an x-ray of his arm appeared.  
  
“Now you may feel a small-” Q pressed down on the button causing the clear liquid to enter Bond’s arm.  
  
“Christ.” Bond exclaimed through gritted teeth as he clenched his hand into a fist.  
  
“Prick.”  
  
James took a few deep breaths as he stared at the screen to see an unknown liquid flow through his arm. It was nothing like the tracker he had received eight years ago.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“New nano-gene technology. Smart blood.” Q informed him, as he pulled back the machine and cleaned the wound with some cotton wool.  
  
“The microchip is in your bloodstream. It allows us to track your movements in the field. It also means that it can’t be removed.”  
  
“Well, isn’t that marvelous,” James muttered.  
  
This was going to make his mission in Rome that much harder to accomplish if he was being monitored around the clock.  
  
“I thought so. You see those readouts. We can monitor your vital signs from anywhere on the planet.”  
  
“Well aren’t I the lucky one?”  
  
“Call it a post-Mexico insurance policy, by direct order of M.” Q told him, as he placed a plaster over the puncture wound.  
  
James stood up and rolled down his sleeve as he looked over at the younger man. “I completely understand.” he gave a smile.  
  
“Good,” Q replied feeling uneasy under his gaze.  
  
James watched amused as Q quickly looked away from him as he removed his gloves and placed them on the metal tray.  
  
“Right, well there is just one more thing then you can be on your way.”  
  
James put back on his suit jacket, scarf, and coat and followed Q back to the main bunker intrigued as to what Q would be giving him this time.  
  
He was officially grounded by Mallory, and he certainly didn’t know about his upcoming trip to Rome. If anything he would prefer to just head back home and to Olivia rather than have Q show him something that he knew he wouldn’t be getting.  
  
James came out of his thoughts when Q had stopped in front of a set of double metal doors wondering what it was they were hiding. He didn’t have long to wait when Q pushed the button next to the door and they slowly started to open.  
  
He tried to control his jealousy when he saw a new silver Aston Martin sitting on the platform.  
  
“Magnificent isn’t she?”  
  
He walked towards it, and closely inspected the details. While it looked magnificent, he preferred the DBS Olivia had given him as well as his own DB5 that he had inherited from his late father. But that didn’t mean that this current one wouldn’t come in handy should a particular occasion arise.  
  
“Zero to sixty in three point two seconds. Fully bulletproof, a few little tricks up her sleeve. It’s a shame really. She was meant for you, but she’s been reassigned to 009.”  
  
It took all of James’ self-restraint not to roll his eyes at the lack of sympathy in Q’s voice.  
  
“But you can have this.”  
  
James looked down at the watch that Q held out for him to take.  
  
“Does it do anything?” he asked through gritted teeth as he took the watch from his grasp.  
  
“It tells the time.”  
  
James took a few deep breaths trying to dissipate the anger he could feel building up. He was in no mood for Q’s attempt at humour.  
  
“It can help you with your punctuality issues.”  
  
“M’s idea?”  
  
Bond turned on his heel and started to walk towards the exit not wanting to spend a moment longer in the dreary bunker.  
  
“Precisely. Oh and one word of warning the alarm is really loud. If you get my meaning.”  
  
He couldn’t help but smirk, “I think I do.”  
  
The three men were no more than halfway up the corridor when Bond saw another glint of silver causing him to stop in his tracks as he looked over at the empty shell of the DB5. He didn’t think it was salvageable after Silva’s men blew it up at Skyfall but he had Q retrieve it in the hopes he would be able to restore it to its former glory. It was the only thing he had left of  his parents, especially his father. His family home was gone, along with his father’s hunting rifle.  Even Kincade had left. The last time he had spoken to the man was four months ago when he had told James he had decided to move overseas. He couldn’t picture Kincade relaxing on a beach anywhere, which made him all that more curious as to what the man was up to these days.  
  
“Oh yes, that old thing is taking quite a bit of time. Mind you there wasn’t much left to work on. The old M would have had a fit if she ever found out, considering all that was left was the steering wheel. I believe I said bring the car back in one piece, not bring back one piece.” Q gave a chuckle at his own joke.  
  
James turned to look at Q unamused causing the young man’s smile to fade.  
  
“Need I remind you, Q that car was originally mine. I may have kept it under Q branch supervision, but what I do with my own car is my choice. Let’s not also forget that this car was the only other line of defence against Silva and his men from trying to kill your ex-boss. Not that it mattered in the end because she still winded up dead. Do you still think it’s amusing? If it were up to me, I would have traded that bloody steering wheel just to get Olivia back and I’m sure if she were here, she would be thinking the same!” James pointed out as he slowly approached Q, only to be stopped by Tanner intervening.  
  
“He didn’t mean anything by it, Bond. We all miss her, but lashing out isn’t going to help.”  
  
James felt himself deflate needing to remind himself that she was alive and that he hadn’t lost her. He needed to see her now more than ever.  
  
“I apologise 007, that remark was insensitive of me.” Q told him in a soft voice.  
  
“Apology accepted, Q.”  
  
“Well, enjoy your downtime, 007.” Q quickly told him before walking away trying to hide his embarrassment.  
  
Tanner narrowed his eyes, “Is there anything you want to tell me, Bond?”  
  
“I’m afraid you’ve lost me, Tanner?”  
  
“What exactly was the nature of your relationship with Olivia? The way you’re acting you would think the two of you were lovers.”  
  
James looked away from Tanner’s accusatory glare. “And if we were? It doesn’t matter now, does it?”  
  
“Doesn’t matter?” Tanner asked incredulously. “Of course it bloody matters. If Denbigh or the committee ever finds out that the two of you were having a secret relationship, it will only strengthen their case that Olivia put one of her agents above that of Queen and Country. So I'll ask you again Bond, were you and Olivia in a sexual relationship?”  
  
“No, as much as I wanted us to be, I knew she would never accept my feelings while she was still the head of MI6. I didn’t want to jeopardise her career and neither did she. It was only when she was dying in my arms that I told her I loved her. That’s all you need to know Tanner.”  
  
Tanner didn’t know what to say. He guessed in a way that he’d always known that there was something more between James and Olivia, but to have Bond admit that he loved her caused his heart to break for the agent.  
  
“I’m sorry, Bond.”  
  
“Don’t be. It seems every woman I get close to ends up dead in the end. It’s safe to say, I’ve gotten used to it over the years.” James told him truthfully, “Now if you excuse me, there is something I need to discuss with Q, then I’m going to head home. Perhaps some downtime will do me the world of good for a change.”  
  
Tanner allowed Bond to pass and watched in sadness as he followed after Q. He wondered what Bond’s life would be like if Olivia had survived. Would she have returned Bond’s feelings, or would she have still denied herself the happiness she deserved? All he had to go on was speculation, but he suspected that in time Olivia would have come round to the idea. He had seen first hand her feelings towards Bond. She may have tried to hide them behind her usual cold facade, but he had worked closely with her over the years to suspect that she felt something more in regards to Bond other than an agent. Perhaps if she were still here now, then she would have been able to prevent the fiasco in Mexico.  
  
Giving a sigh, he followed after Bond wondering what it was that he had to discuss with Q. He couldn’t help but feel that Bond was hiding something. He wasn’t sure just what that something was, but as long as kept him out of Denbigh’s radar that was all that mattered in the end.  
  
James could feel Tanner’s eyes bore into his back with each step he took, he couldn’t tell the man the full details about Olivia. It could put his life on the line should Denbigh ever find out about her survival. It was better for everyone involved that he remained oblivious to that minor detail for the time being until the right opportunity arose.  
  
“Q, now you know exactly where I am all of the time would you do something for me?” James asked keeping his voice low so no one would overhear.  
  
“What do you have in mind exactly?”  
  
“Make me disappear,” James answered looking down at the watch in his hands, before undoing the strap and fastened it around his right wrist .  
  
“Um, may I remind you, I answer directly to M. I also have a mortgage and two cats to feed.” Q stopped typing on his keyboard and looked up at Bond.  
  
“Well then, I suggest you trust me- for the sake of the cats.”  
  
Q was about to answer when he saw Tanner approach and decided to move around to the other side of the table making himself look busy.  
  
“Well, it’s lovely to see you 007, lovely. Um, now I meant to tell you the smart blood programme is obviously still in its developmental stage so we may experience the odd drop in coverage during the first twenty-four hours…” Q exclaimed only to see Bond stare at him unimpressed. “Forty-eight hours after administration. But after that, it should work perfectly.”  
  
James gave him a smile, “I’ll send you a postcard.”  
  
“Please don’t.” Q replied wondering what it was that Bond was up to.  
  
“If you say so.” James walked towards Tanner as the two of them left Q’s base of operations and made their way back to the boat.  
  
Getting in, Tanner started the ignition as they made the journey back towards the embankment that would take them back to the car park.  
  
They were only a few minutes into the journey when Tanner decided to ask what had been playing on his mind since he overheard small snippets of the conversation between Bond and Q.  
  
“What is it you’re you up to exactly, Bond?”  
  
“I don’t know what you mean, Tanner.”  
  
Tanner gave him an unimpressed look, “We both know that the smart blood programme is long past its developmental stage. Now, why do you want Q to make you go off the radar for forty-eight hours?”  
  
“It’s nothing to concern yourself with, Tanner. I just need some time to myself.”  
  
“Bullshit. You’re hiding something, and I want to know what it is. You can trust me.”  
  
James stared over at MI6, refusing to look at Tanner. “This isn’t about trust, Tanner. If I told you, it could not only endanger your life but also put the risk of someone else’s life on the line as well.”  
  
Tanner’s ears picked up at that part, “who are we talking about here, Bond?”  
  
“I’ve already told you too much. It’s best you forget all about this conversation. For your own sake.” James informed him truthfully.  
  
“Just tell me already, Bond!”  
  
“I can’t. Not yet.”  
  
“It’s Olivia isn’t it.” Tanner stared at him looking for confirmation that he was right.  
  
“Tanner…”  
  
“Christ, it is.” Tanner’s voice held disbelief. “That’s why you were in Mexico wasn’t it?”  
  
James gave a sigh, knowing it was futile to try and hide it from Tanner any longer. “In part, yes. I was tracking down a man called Marco Sciarra on Olivia’s orders. She had been tracking him for some time until she had to deal with the incident regarding the stolen hard drive. Olivia believes that Patrice was used as a diversion, perhaps because she was getting too close to uncovering the truth as to who Sciarra worked for. It’s also a possibility that it may be the same organisation that is responsible for these attacks and sent Silva after her to ensure that she was no longer a threat.”  
  
To Tanner, It sounded plausible. “I take it you found a lead when you tacked down this Sciarra in Mexico?”  
  
“Of sorts. He mentioned someone called the Pale King. I have Moneypenny looking into it for me, while I head to Rome to attend Sciarra’s funeral. Hopefully, it will lead us to the answers we need to find this organisation and who is behind these attacks around the world.”  
  
“Where is Olivia now?”  
  
“She has been staying in my flat since she was released from the hospital. I had to fake her death to ensure she remained safe and out of this organisation's radar.”  
  
“I understand, Bond. I’ll make sure that this stays strictly between us. Though I would like to see her at some point.” Tanner told him with a smile.  
  
“I think she would be agreeable to that, Tanner. She tells me her secret intelligence days are over, but I can tell she misses her job now and again. Olivia was never one to sit on the sidelines.” James informed him fondly.  
  
“She certainly wasn’t.” Tanner agreed, recalling how she hated to be thrown out of the loop, especially when she thought Bond had gone rogue in Bolivia.  
  
“There is one more thing I need to ask though Bond.”  
  
“Which is?” he narrowed his eyes wondering what else Tanner wanted from him.  
  
“That comment you made when I asked the nature of your relationship with Olivia during her time as M. You said that you told her you loved her as she lay dying in your arms.”  
  
James smirked having a feeling he knew where Tanner was going with this. “Why don’t you just ask what you’re obviously dying to know, Tanner.”  
  
“All right, I guess what I’m trying to say is, did she reciprocate your feelings?”  
  
“Yes, she did. In her eyes, she is officially dead and no longer the head of MI6 which was the only reason why she held back from starting a relationship between us. Now, there is no rules or politicians standing in our way and I would like to keep it that way, Tanner.”  
  
“I meant what I said Bond, you can trust me. Even if my job and life were on the line I still wouldn’t risk Olivia’s life. We worked side by side for years, Bond, you’re not the only one that cares about her.”  
  
“I appreciate the sentiment Tanner, but hopefully, it won’t come to you losing your life or your job, Olivia would kill me,” James said, trying to lighten the atmosphere.  
  
“Or she would bring me back, just to give me a bollocking then kill me again for recklessness.” Tanner joked as he steered the boat back to the embankment.  
  
“She probably would, Tanner. I wouldn’t put it past her.”  
  
“I thought as much,” Tanner replied as he watched Bond disembark.  
  
“Oh before I go, there is two more favours I need to ask you, Tanner.”  
  
Tanner gave a weary sigh, “Which are?  
  
“I need you to get me a boat back at this exact spot at midnight. I’m going to need that DB10.”  
  
“How are you going to smuggle that car out of the bloody country Bond?”    
  
“I have my ways,” James told him mysteriously.  
  
Tanner didn’t question him further, if he thought about how Bond did half the things he did, it would give him a headache.  
  
“All right, but you can deal with Q when you get back. What’s the other favour?”  
  
“I need you to watch over Olivia for me while I'm gone. It should only be for a week at most if all goes according to plan.”  
  
“That won’t be a problem, but I’m due to attend Denbigh’s hearing in Tokyo in three days Bond. If I miss it, it may raise suspicion.”  
  
“I’m sure Moneypenny would be more than willing to go in your place.”  
  
“And what am I meant to tell her? She’ll want to know the reason why I can’t go myself, Bond.”  
  
“Leave it with me, Tanner. I’ll take care of it. It just means that you will have to take over from Moneypenny and follow up on any leads I find.”  
  
 “Very well, I’ll leave it in your capable hands. Just be careful, Bond. Denbigh is watching our every move. If he finds out about your upcoming escapade in Rome, it will be all he needs to make you disappear for good this time.”  
  
“I’d like to see him try, Tanner. I’ll be in contact soon.”  
  
Tanner watched as Bond walked away, he could feel his heart growing lighter as the news of Olivia’s survival finally sunk in. It seemed she really was indestructible. She and Bond seemed to already make a fine pair.  
  
With one last smile, he steered the boat from the embankment and headed back towards Q branch. If Bond planned to borrow the DB10, they would need to get another boat so as to not arouse suspicion. And he knew just the place where he could find one.

/*\\*/*\

Once James had made it back to the car park, he looked at the time on the clock noticing it was going on 11:30am. He had been in Q branch for over two hours and all he had to show for it was a watch and some nano-gene technology. Olivia was going to have a field day when he told her all about Q’s new tracker programme, but first, he had a few pit stops to make should he hope to make this plan of his work.  
  
Reversing out of the car park he decided his first port of call was Moneypenny. He needed to try and convince her to go to Tokyo in Tanner’s place. It shouldn’t be too difficult to persuade her, but then again, she was already risking her career to help him track down a lead. If Mallory found out, he could just imagine the consequences they would be facing as well as the man’s wrath.  
  
Pulling out his mobile, he scrolled through his contacts until he reached Moneypenny and pressed call putting the phone on loud speaker. It wasn’t long before the woman in questioned answered, as Bond had to suppress the smile wanting to break free, as he pictured the demure smile whenever he spoke with her.  
  
_“What can I do for you, James? I’m guessing this isn’t a social call?”_  
  
“Perceptive as always, Moneypenny. I need a favour.”  
  
_“Another one? I’m going to start charging you for these favours of yours, James. So what is it you need this time?”_  
  
“I need you to meet me. Tell Mallory you are taking an early lunch.”  
  
_“James I have a conference to attend to with Mallory in an hour…”_  
  
“All the more reason to ask for an early lunch. Look I'll have you back in time. I’ll meet you at the Clarence in ten minutes.”  
  
_“Fine, but this had better be important James or I may save Denbigh the hassle and get rid of you myself.”_  
  
“You always did have a way with words, Moneypenny. I’ll see you in ten.”  
  
James hung up the call and quickly decided to make a call to Olivia just to let her know that he would be home soon. The smile slowly vanished from his face when the call rang out, going straight to voicemail. Ending the call, he tried again, but there was still no answer. Trying to contain his worry, he tried once more and let out a sigh of relief when he heard her voice.  
  
_“Hello.”_  
  
“Are you all right? Where were you and why didn’t you answer the first time I called?”  
  
_“First of you can relax, James. I’m fine. I was doing some housework, and  I realised I left the phone in the kitchen.”_  
  
“I thought something had happened to you.”  
  
_“Other than being left to do the housework, I’m fine. Now, how did your meeting with, Q go?”_  
  
James gave a sigh, “I’ll give you the long version later. Basically, he gave me this new tracker that is now apart of my bloodstream. Q calls it Smart blood. Apparently, it's new state of the art nano-gene technology, which means Q can track my every move. If I try to go off the radar, Q will have my exact location within seconds.”  
  
_“Shit. This may make your mission in Rome that much harder to accomplish.”_  
  
“I asked Q to give me forty-eight hours so hopefully, that should be enough time to do what I have to do before they catch on.”  
  
_“Let’s hope you’re right, James. Are you on your way back home?”_  
  
“Not yet, I need to meet with Moneypenny to try and convince her to go to a security conference in Tokyo with Mallory in Tanner’s place.”  
  
_“Why? What’s Tanner up to?”_  
  
“I may have asked him to keep an eye on you until I return.”  
  
_“You did what? Christ, I thought you said that no one could know about me being alive James!”_  
  
“And they can’t, but we can trust Tanner, besides the man guessed all on his own. Though I guess me snapping at Q was kind of a giveaway.”  
  
_“I hope you know what you are doing. You are putting that man’s life on the line along with his career. And what do you mean you snapped at Q?”_  
  
“I’ll explain later. But as for Tanner, he knows what’s on the line and he’s still willing to take the risk.” James told her as he turned right, that would take him onto the road leading to Whitehall.  
  
“He also informed me that Denbigh and the committee are looking into every order and mission you were apart of during your time as M. They think that your judgment was compromised due to favouritism in regards to me. They believe I'm a liability and the only reason I remained a Double-0 and the programme itself carried on for as long as it did was in part due to your influence.”  
  
_“So they think by dragging my name through the mud, that they will get rid of you and the Double-0 programme?” Olivia gave a scoff, “They’re bloody fools. Do they honestly think I was stupid enough to write in detail about all your little escapades over the years.”_  
  
“Didn’t you?” James asked in disbelief.  
  
_“James, those reports only contain what I wanted the minister and the committee to believe. They have nothing to go on. Well, other than their theory that computer intelligence would be a more subtle method to carry out attacks and put an end to terrorist threats rather than send in Double-0 agents to gather intel. I will admit that the death rate of agents may be significantly lower, but chances are that this intelligence network could completely backfire. All it takes is one mastermind to gain control of the network and use our own weapon against us.”_  
  
“I do love it when you go into M mode,” James smirked as he pulled into a parking space across from the Clarence. “I’ll tell you more when I get back. I should be an hour at the most.”  
  
_“All right, good luck on trying to convince Moneypenny about going to Tokyo.”_  
  
“Thanks, I think I'll need it.”  
  
_Olivia gave a chuckle in response,_ _“I’ll see you soon, James.”_  
  
“See you soon,” James replied hanging up the call.  
  
Getting out the car, he saw Moneypenny across the road, standing outside the restaurant as she stared across at him unamused. Locking the car, he crossed the road and stood in front of her.  
  
“Moneypenny.”  
  
“Let’s get this over with, James,” she said brushing past him not in the mood for pleasantries as she walked into the restaurant.  
  
James watched her go, having a feeling that trying to convince Moneypenny of going to Tokyo was going to prove harder than he originally thought. Giving a sigh, he followed after her hoping that she wouldn’t ask too many questions in regards to his request.  
  
Getting lost in his thoughts, he was about to enter the restaurant when he felt himself collide with something hard causing him to stumble. When he looked up, he saw a man about the same age as himself, hurrying down the street.  
  
Putting the incident to the back of his mind, he fixed his coat and entered the restaurant as if nothing had happened.

/*\\*/*\

The man continued to hurry down the busy street before he turned a corner to his right and got into the passenger seat of a black BMW that was waiting for him.  
  
“It’s done.” he informed the man next to him slightly out of breath.  
  
“Excellent. Now, I think it’s time we find out just what Mr Bond is currently up to.” The man said with a smile, as he continued to look at the laptop, which showed the restaurants CCTV footage of Moneypenny and Bond, sitting at a table in the corner away from the other guests in the vicinity.  
  
Increasing the volume on the laptop, Bond’s voice filled the car through the speakers from the invisible mic that was attached to Bond’s coat. It would only be a matter of time before they found out what secrets the Double-0 agent was currently hiding. If all went according to plan, it could provide them with the evidence they would need to ensure that Bond disappeared for good.


End file.
